Sonic and the Speed of Flight:Wild Kratts Chaos
by KatieTDM
Summary: When the Wild Kratts are Chaos controlled to Mobius, they must team up with Sonic and Co. to stop the coming Darkness of Death and send the Wild Kratts home. SEQUEL TO SONIC AND THE SPEED OF FLIGHT: FLIGHT OF THE STRANGER.
1. Chapter 1

This will tie into a favorite show of mine, and my own story, Sonic and the Speed of Flight.

On Mobius, in Dr. Eggman's base, the said scientist was staring at a monitor broadcasting from a location on earth. It showed a giant robotic turtle. Glancing at the other monitors, he saw inside the metallic shelled creature. A chamber full of inventions, ones like; the Minaturizer, Teloporter, Buzz Bikes, scrap parts from robots called Zach-Bots, and two sets of vests and gloves called creature power suits.

"Such marvelous minds behind these items," he said. "I must make them part of the Eggman Empire. Then nothing will stop me!"

"We'll see." A voice whispered out of earshot.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the giant turtle called the Tortuga HQ, there were five people, two of them were sitting together. One was a man in a green shirt, and the other a girl wearing a yellow jacket.

The girl had a stethoscope, and was listening to the guy's lungs. He had a horrible cold earlier in the week and the girl wanted to check to make sure he didn't have a chest infection.

"Cough again, Chris," the girl said.

"*cough cough* Ugh, how much longer Aviva?" Chris asked.

"We're done," Aviva said. " Your lungs are clear. But stay where I can see you, I don't need you having another asthma attack like yesterday."

He shuddered at the thought. "Actually, I was going to go lie down," he moaned. "I still have that headache."

Aviva felt his forehead, which was warm. "And the fever." She kissed his forehead, ignoring the poorly contained laughter of Chris' older brother Martin, and a faint from the lily-livered Jimmy Z. "Try to get something in the form of rest." She whispered.

He smiled, "I will." He got up, and headed to his room.

After he shut the door, a blonde-haired, blue eyed, blue shirt wearing man walked up, laughing and singing, "Aviva's got a boyfriend, Aviva's got a boyfriend."

"Shut up," she said. "I-I'm just con-concerned about his wel-wellbeing."

"Sure," the man said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay then Martin," Aviva huffed. "I'll tell Koki you have a crush on her."

"NO!"

"Have you guys reached an impause?" The slowly regaining consciousness Jimmy Z said.

"It's 'impasse', JZ." Martin said, "And, I think so."

"MARTIN WILLIAM KRATT YOU GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chris shouted from him room, the volume of his voice shook the Tortuga to the base of the legs.

"Uh-oh," Martin smiled sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Aviva said.

"Might wanna look."

As they went up to Chris' bedroom, they heard things beings tossed around like someone was looking for something. Opening the door, Martin saw Chris was mad.

"Where is it?!" He growled at his brother.

"What?"

"The strange rock I found yesterday!"

"Here," He said, handing Chris a glowing blue jewel. "I took it cause was so shiny and it's blue."

"No way!" Aviva exclaimed. "Can this be, the mythic, legendary, powerful, one of the seven controllers of Chaos? The Chaos Emerald?"

She took out her Creaturepod and held it near the jewel. The Creaturepod crackled, and jolts of electricity sparked from it, and Aviva dropped it. "It is!" She screamed. She turned to her boyfriend, "Chris, you are so amazing!" She kissed him again, causing him to blush.

Aviva hugged him, and they embraced each other. Martin tapped her on the shoulder. "Uh, is the rock supposed to glow like that?" He said.

Everyone looked at the rock. It was glowing a white color, then, it flooded the Tortuga with the light.

"Oh no!' Aviva and Chris said at the same time. Then, everyone's vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris began to come to his senses. How long had he been unconscious? Where was he? Was he still in the Tortuga? Then he heard voices. Unfamiliar voices.

"Do you think he's ok?" One voice asked.

"I'm not sure," Another voice said. "But, he seems very familiar to me, Kaida."

"Well, we know you always tell the truth, Katie, so let's hope he pulls through."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Chris heard another voice. Only this time it was Aviva.

"Look!" another voice called out.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and sat up on the cot. He put a hand on his head. It was spinning.

"My head." He moaned.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" He looked up and saw Aviva. But, she didn't look like Aviva!

She looked like a golden quilled hedgehog, with brown grey eyes. She had her deep brown hair, and wore a purple jacket with yellow and blue stripes down the sleeves. She had the jacket unzipped, and underneath, wore a green dress the color of his shirt.

Wait…was he wearing the shirt?!

He saw a mirror in the corner, and got up and walked over to it.

He was a blue quilled hedgehog, with three, spikes going back, while some spikes in the front kept his original hairstyle. He wore no clothes, except for a pair of gloves and and a pair of red sneakers with a white stripe and a gold buckle in the center of the shoe cascading down the sides. And his brown eyes had been replaced with an emerald green.

"You…look exactly like Sonic!"

"But he's not, Venom."

"Are we…on Mobius?" Chris asked.

"Sure are pal." Everyone turned to see a hedgehog that looked almost exactly like Chris.

"My name is Sonic, and I'm The Fastest Thing Alive."


End file.
